Asesinato en la convención
Asesinato en la convención (1976) es una novela de misterio por Isaac Asimov, siguiendo las aventuras de un escritor y detective amateur llamado Darius Just, que Asimov modeló a la imagen de su amigo Harlan Ellison. Mientras asiste a la convención de la Asociación de Libreros americana, Darius descubre el cuerpo muerto de un amigo y protegido. Convencido que la muerte se debió a asesinato, pero incapaz de convencer la policía, Darius decide investigar en sus propios medios. El libro es un ejemplo de Metafiction, ya que el propio Asimov aparece como un personaje que investiga un misterio de asesinato en una convención de libreros. En 1979 Asimov Asesinato descrito en el ABA como "Mi libro favorito de los doscientos que he escrito hasta ahora"Asimov, I. Opus 200 (Dell, 1980) p. 408 Asesinato en la convención se público como Authorised Murder en el Reino Unido y titulo original es Murder at the ABA. Orígenes Asimov relata la inusual historia detrás de Asesinato en la convención en su segundo volumen autobiográfico, En La alegría todavía sentida (1980). Según Asimov, un libro llamado Asesinado en Frankfurt se había escrito, colocando una historia de misterio ficticia en la Feria de Libro del Frankfurt (Alemania).The book referred to is Murder at the Frankfurt Book Fair by Hubert Monteilhet, Doubleday, 1976, translated from Mourir à Francfort ou le Malentendu, Denoël, 1975 Su editor de Doubleday, Larry Ashmead, le propueso escribir un libro similar sobre la Convención de Libreros Americana. Asimov asistió a la convención en Ciudad de Nueva York para absorber lo suficiente y así desarrollar el entorno, personajes y reclamo de su historia de misterio. Entonces Larry Ashmead le informó que Doubleday necesitaba el libro para la convención del año siguiente, lo cual significó que Asimov sólo tuvo tres meses para escribirlo. (La única otra novela que había escrito en tan poco tiempo era Viaje Fantástico , que era la novelización de un preexistente guión cinematográfico.) Consiguientemente, la novela es llena de desarrollos extraños, como notas a pie de página donde Darius y Asimov debaten sobre el estilo de narración de este último, lo que Asimov sabía que los críticos harían. Más tarde dijo que necesitaba esa diversión para seguir trabajando. Argumento Darius Just había ayudado previamente al novel escritor Giles Devore a producir una novela rompedora. Just se acredita a sí mismo con la edición despiadada de los borradores originales de Devore y obligando al joven autor a convertir un desorden incoherente en una obra maestra. Después de haber ganado fama y fortuna con su primer libro, un bestseller, Devore asiste a la convención ABA para promocionar su segundo libro, el cual escribió sin la ayuda de Darius. Just se ofreció voluntario para hacer un mandado para Devore, recoger un paquete para él y llevarlo a su habitación de hotel, pero se olvida de hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. Al entrar en la habitación de hotel de Devore, Just descubre a Devore muerto en el baño, al parecer, después de resbalar en la ducha y golpearse la cabeza con el grifo. Otros lo consideran un accidente trágico nada más, pero Just sospecha que es un asesinato, basándose la obsesión por el orden de Devore y el desorden en el que se encuentra la habitación. Entrevista a la ex mujer de Devore, quien le dice que el paquete contenía las plumas con monogramas de Devore. Just eventualmente relaciona la muerte con el tráfico de drogas en el hotel. Irónicamente, el objeto que incentivo al asesino a matar a Devore fue un bolígrafo que Devore había pedido prestado durante una sesión de autógrafos porque Just no le había entregado sus propios bolígrafos. Personajes Casi todas las partes que hablan en Asesinato en la convención pertenecen a personajes de ficción. Asimov incluyó a varias personas que realmente asistieron a la convención de Nueva York pero sólo uno de ellos, Walter Sullivan de The New York Times, tuvo un diálogo hablado. Habla sólo cuándo le presentan a Darius Just, diciendo "Oh, sí" una manera tan convincente que Just casi se deja engañar por la creencia de que Sullivan ha oído hablar de él. Personajes ficticios * Darius Justo – narrador, un escritor inspirado en Harlan Ellison * Giles Devore – Protegido de Just, autor de Crossover y Evergone * Sarah Voskovek – director de relaciones públicas en el hotel donde la convención sucede. * Thomas y Theresa Valier – ejecutivos de Prisma Press, editores de Just y Devore * Roseann Bronstein – Librero * Eunice Devore – Abogado, mujer de Giles Devore * Henrietta Corvass @– secretario de prensa para el ABA inspirado en Harriette Waterman Getz; Director de Publicidad para el ABA * Anthony Marsogliani @– Jefe de Seguridad de Hotel * Michael P. Strong – Empleado de Seguridad de Hotel * Shirley Jennifer @– escritora de novelas románicas y amiga cercana de Darius Justo * Nellie Griswold @– Empleado de Hércules Press Cameos de personas reales * Isaac Asimov – escritor excéntrico y prolífico quién atiende la convención que reúne información para un misterio * Charles Berlitz @– místico, participante en un jurado * Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. @– Actor * Uri Geller – purported telekinetic, participante en un jurado * Anita Loos – novelista, guionista de Hollywood, y actriz retirada * Rose Namath Szolnoki – madre de Joe Namath * Cathleen Nesbitt – actriz * Carl Sagan – astrónomo, participante en un panel * Walter Sullivan @– moderator de un panel * Muhammad Ali @– ponente * Leo Durocher @– entrevió brevemente por Darius Just, quién hablo sobre los días cuándo era un seguidor de Gigantes y Durocher era uno de sus villanos (antes de que Durocher empezara a jugar para los Gigantes en 1948). Just se siente agradecido de que el recuerdo le permita olvidar el asesinato por un momento. Véase también * Los Comerciantes de Muerte * Las Cuevas de Acero Referencias y enlaces Enlaces externos *